


The Price

by Freyja



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet after five years and he sees the price she paid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

Title: The Price  
Author notes: Hi while I´m a Hameron at heart here I didn´t want to focus on a possible love story, this is just an encounter between two people after time apart.  
Thanks to my beta Jerseybelle.

 

There had been five years since the day she left, he never though about her again, she was a distant memory of a girl with a crush on the mean boy, not a woman who always told him how she felt, he never believed her, she was just trying to fix him.

She liked damaged people.

Yeah, Allison Cameron was never in his thoughts until today when Cuddy and Wilson dragged his ass to another, he didn´t care what, charity function. He was sitting here thinking about Thirteen making out with the new chick when he saw her.

Amazingly beautiful was just a begining, she had always been a stunning woman; her natural beauty was a gift. She wore a long, black and silver dress, her only jewelry, a bracelet made of silver. Her hair was arranged in a complicated, yet so very simple, style and the only make-up she needed was some lip-gloss. She was easily the most beautiful woman there.

Every man in there knew she was a hot beauty, and so did the women, but she didn´t care, she walked with a confidence that he didn´t know she possessed.

The moment their eyes meet, he though that he would see the usual hope in her green orbs but he was mistaken. Her eyes remained cold emerald. He went to talk to her but she didn´t move, she didn´t even meet him half way.

“Care Bear, long time.”

“Doctor House.”

“What, no love declaration?”

“What do you want?”

“No chit chat?”

“I´m busy.”

“There’s five years to catch up with.”

“Not interested.”

“You lie.”

“Everybody lies, but to every rule there is an exception and I am in this case. I don´t care about you, not anymore.”

And her eyes never hesitated when she told him this, she was telling the truth;  
she didn´t care.

“What happened to you? You always cared.”

“Well, I met you and you changed me. I became like you, a promise in Inmunology but a miserable human being, you´re right, it works when you stop caring.”

“That´s not you.”

“This is the new me. Fucked up life, plus liar, dying husband, plus you, plus coward and liar husband again, plus liar patient, plus despair and pain make the new Cameron a real bitch.”

“Welcome to grown up life, this miserable hell never ends, at least until you find someone to bang.”

“Did you?”

“Cudduls, for a whil; but she left me because I couldn´t care about the little parasite.”

“Yeah, sucks for you. Well I´m going to get moving, the boss will get mad if I “Don´t mingle” Whatever that is.

“Yeah.”

“Bye, House.”

“Bye, Allison.”

And she was out of his life again, and he was proud to see that she had become more than a promise in medicine, but a little part of him was sad to see the price she paid for it. The same price he had.

The End


End file.
